


Falling For You

by ShellSea12



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), IM5 (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of 5 SOS, Alot a bit of IM5, F/M, I am looking for another author, I am terrible at writing, Please tell me you want to help me write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellSea12/pseuds/ShellSea12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 best friends go to England because they have been accepted to go to UNI. They each got jobs there and bought a flat to share. One day they go to the mall and run into 5 boys with pull overs and sun glasses they looked familiar but they didn't say anything other than sorry and walked away. Little did they know those 5 boys were none other than One Direction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victoria Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for another author

Victoria Slayer  
Hi my name is Victoria!! I'm 18 years old and live in Chesapeake VA USA. My birthday is October 15 1995. I just graduated high school and I'm waiting for college acceptance letters.

 

More About Me

•Favorite Color: Purple  
•Parents: Gabe Slayer (Dad) Vicky Slayer (Mom)  
•Siblings:1 Brother- Jordan Slayer (21)  
•Best Friend: Chelsea Barns, and Kayla Spice  
•Work At: Game Stop  
•Hair Color: Brown (Usually dyed)  
•Eye Color: Brown  
•Hair Type: Wavy  
•Heritage: Hispanic  
•Favorite Food: Anything Italian  
•Favorite Hobby: Eating  
•Favorite Band: IM5  
•Favorite Song: Heartless By IM5  
•Single indecision  
•I'm a gamer girl

Well, that's it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you want to help me write this


	2. Chelsea Barns

Chelsea Barns  
Hi my name is Chelsea!! I'm 20 years old and live in Chesapeake VA USA. My birthday is February 10 1994. I just  
moved out of my parents house and I'm waiting for college acceptance letters.

 

More About Me

•Favorite Color: Pink  
•Parents: Jerome Barns (Dad) Tiffany Barns (Mom)  
•Siblings:1 Brother- Nick Barns (25)   
•Best Friend: Victoria Slayer, and Kayla Spice  
•Work At: Holister  
•Hair Color: Brown  
•Eye Color: Brown  
•Hair Type: Straight  
•Favorite Food: Chinese Food  
•Favorite Hobby: Dancing  
•Favorite Band: One Direction  
•Favorite Song: Midnight Memories By One Direction  
•Single indecision  
•I'm a girly girl  
•Well, Bye!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 1

**Victoria's POV**  
"Mom I'm going to Chelsea's House!!" I yelled out to her  
Okay be back by midnight tonight!" Is what I hear back  
I started getting ready and decided to wear  ****[this](http://www.polyvore.com/pink_purple/set?id=131261698) then I grabbed my phone and keys and walked to Chelsea's house.  
When I got there I said hi to Chelsea and walked into her house.  
Chelsea was dressed in [this](http://www.polyvore.com/comfort/set?id=131311894).  
We said hi to each other and were off to my house to get my bags.  
I might have forgotten to mention that me and Chelsea are moving to England to go to UNI.  
We got there quickly and told my mom we were leaving she said bye and we were off to the airport.  
When we got there we almost missed our plane but made it just in time.  
(A/N Going to skip the plane ride cause I have never been on a plane.)  
The plane landed in England at 7:00.  
Chelsea and I went to get our luggage and left to get a taxi.  
We got in the cab and told him the address of the flat we bought.  
When we got there we searched the place and then went to bed.  
I showered and then changed into my [pajamas ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=131329671)got into my bed to sleep.  
\---------  
I woke up at 8:00 A.M and took a shower.  
I died my hair red ( In the outfit link) and got dressed in my [Marvel Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/marvel/set?id=131242470) and went to eat breakfast.  
Chelsea was eating cereal in her [Lazy Day Out Outfit.](http://www.polyvore.com/lazy_day_out/set?id=131263405)  
When we finished eating we decided to go to the mall.  
\---A/N Skipping car ride---  
When we got to the mall we went straight to Hollister and I bought more wallets(You will see them in future outfits)  
Then we walked to Claires and I bought more hair dye.  
We kept walking from store to store buying random things.  
We were in Hot Topic when I said "I want to get food!!"  
Chelsea agreed so we went to the food court to get some Nandos ( A/N I know almost nothing about England so I try my best.)  
We got in line to order.  
When we got to the front of the line we ordered enough to feed an army cause I love to eat.  
When we were walking to a table with our food we crashed into someone or 5 someones.  
I watched as all the food fell to the floor and cried "Nooooooo the food!!!!!" then looked up at the 5 boys we ran into they looked stunned and they looked like they were holding in their laughter too.  
Chelsea was next to me now standing but laughing so hard she might just fall again from laughter.  
The five guys let loose as soon as I started yelling at them I yelled at them saying "You just made me spill my happiness", "You better buy me that whole menu all over again", or probably their favorite since they started laughing harder "You are all poop just poop! Go buy me more food you poops that was my happiness I can't just not eat you are all poop!!!!"  
They were all on the floor laughing after that.  
I looked up angry and stared at them and if stares could kill they would have all been dead.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Not Edited Yet. Thanks For Reading. This is my first story!


	4. Chapter 2

**Victoria's POV  
I stared at them all some more before they all stopped laughing and looked back at me with small smiles I stuck my tongue out at them and went back to the line to get more food .  
While I was standing in line one of the boys that ruined my happiness that is food walked up to me and said "I believe you said we owe you food." I stared at him trying to hide my smile. "Yeah, you do that food was my happiness!"  
He laughed and got me my food. When we were walking back to the table he said "You sure do love your food." I looked at him and nodded "Yeah." He smiled and we sat with his friends and Chelsea they looked at me with amused looks and I said "What haven't you seen a girl eat 30 or more meals in 5 minutes?"  
They said "No, but we have seen this guy do it." they pointed to the blonde.  
The blonde said "Hey!" He had an accent I think it was Irish but I wouldn't  know.  
I finished eating after a lot of growling and slapping of hands.  
We all started a conversation until we all had to go we said bye and sorry about bumping into each other and left.  
\--------A/N Skipping drive home--------  
When we got home I said " They looked really familiar."  
Chelsea agreed but we shook it off thinking we saw them in the street once.  
We started conversation and she brought up the whole food court situation "SO what happened at the food court?"  
I answered truthfully "You know I love my food."  
She nodded and said "Oh I forgot to tell you that I managed to get tickets to that 5 SOS concert."  
I nodded and said "I managed to get us meet and greet passes." she nodded with a huge smile.  
Chelsea is in love with 5 SOS though she likes 1 Direction more.  
I laughed and told her the concert was tomorrow.  
She squealed and said " I don't have anything to wear!"  
I laughed again and said "I bought an outfit for both of us yesterday"  
She sighed and said "thank you."  
I said "here these are the outfits."  
I walked to my room to grab these outfits **[**Chelsea**](http://www.polyvore.com/sos/set?id=132496944) **, and**[ **Victoria**](http://www.polyvore.com/sos/set?id=131474237) **.  
** **Chelsea was overjoyed to see the outfits.**  
I laughed at her face and told her that we should go for a walk.  
She agreed easily she's convinced that if she goes out the more chance she might run into One Direction.  
I laughed again and we were off.  
We found a park 2 blocks away from our flat.  
We ran to the swings and started kicking.  
We started talking about the concert tomorrow, then we started talking about going to UNI.  
I was majoring in Music and History.  
Chelsea was majoring in Music and English.  
We plan on becoming teachers together.  
We talked for hours. Before we knew it. It was dark.  
We started walking back to the flat.  
\-------A/N Skipping Walk Back-------  
When we got there we headed to our rooms and got ready for bed.  
I got back into my pajamas (same as last time) and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for reading I still need another author and a beta for this story.  
> This chapter is not edited yet


	5. Chapter 3

**Victorias POV  
I woke up and all that was on my mind was "Concert. I am going to meet 5SOS!"  
I was going crazy.  
I soon calmed down and left my room!  
I ate breakfast and then went to wake Chelsea up seeing as it was 12:00 pm.  
I panicked and did a double take looking at the time!  
I still need to dye my hair was all I was thinking.  
I still had red hair and I needed brown hair for my hair to match my outfit.  
I went and woke Chelsea up then went to dye my hair and shower.  
When I got out the shower I dressed in my 5 SOS outfit and walked out.  
When I went in the kitchen Chelsea was there dressed and eating breakfast.  
I looked at the clock and it said 1:00. I told Chelsea it was time to go and we were off to the concert.  
\-----------  
When we got there we looked around and saw the huge line.  
The doors opened only minutes after we got there so we luckily didn't have to wait in to long.  
We got lucky when we found out our seats were in the front row.  
We sat down and watched as the seats around us filled with people!  
We were talking about the craziest thing we ever ate when the openers came on stage.  
It turns out One Direction were opening for 5 SOS.  
Chelsea was screaming like crazy when she heard that.  
They sang Midnight Memories, You and I, and Little Black Dress.  
Chelsea was going crazy.  
I was laughing and screaming and just like the rest of the crowd.  
Then they all started laughing like crazy a fan yelled something and next thing we know Louis and Niall are on the floor.  
They soon calmed down and finished singing.  
Soon they were gone and 5 SOS took their place on stage.  
\---I am skipping the concert because I have never been to one---  
The concert ended and we went to the waiting room for the meet and greet to start.**  
 **Louis POV  
I was at home getting ready for the 5 SOS concert we were opening at when Liam broke into the room saying it was time to go.  
I laughed and said "Okay, let me grab my jacket."  
We all got in the Van and drove to the concert.  
When we got there we were rushed back stage to get dressed.  
I was wearing my regular style.  
I was walking towards all the boys reading the rules for the show.  
Apparently, we had to be at the meet and greet after the show.  
\---Skipping the wait back stage----  
We were walking onto the stage and heard screams.  
I am still surprised how we or 5 SOS made it this big.  
We walked up the stage and saw the people in the first row.  
I was looking at all the people in the front row when I saw the girls we ran into at the mall.  
I thought back to that when I started laughing to myself.  
Liam stared at me and asked what happened when I told him the girls we ran into were at the concert.  
He started laughing to and then told Niall and Zayn.  
Soon we were all laughing our butts off. (A/N HAA Butt! I know a kid who's last name is Butt!)**  
 **The crowd was staring at us like we were crazy and then one person yelled "What's so funny?!?!?!!??"**  
That made me and Niall fall to the ground laughing.  
We soon stopped laughing and finished our songs.  
\---Skipping 5 SOS Performance---  
We were all sat back stage waiting to start the meet and greet.  
The meet and greet started like 10 minutes later so now there is a huge line in front of us full of screams, cries, laughs, and bored faces.  
I was looking in the line and saw the girls again I was laughing just thinking about them so I was letting out small giggles which I guess were a little loud cause a lot of girls awed at me.  
We signed and took pictures with the whole lie but those girls.  
Its turns out they were in  the back as in the last people in line.  
When they finally made it to the front they asked for autographs and pictures one was more peppy and excited then the other but I can't really do anything about that!!  
I may or may not have put a Skype name on the more quite ones CD.  
They soon left and soon they left we did too.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! I have finally updated!! I am so sorry I haven't updated I have been working on my new story but eh here this is!!!  
> I put 200 more words than usual in this chapter though so yay update!! Woo!!! Sorry this chapter is bad!!


	6. One Direction House Tour For The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their house in the story!! There are only links here!!

  
[ Most of the house ](http://luxseattle.com/2014/07/08/waterfront-luxury-mercer-island-home-16-5m/)   
  
[ Harrys Room ](http://www.myartomat.com/wp-content/uploads/natty/natty-decoration-for-fresh-classic-luxury-bedroom-design-with-enticing-idea.jpg)   
  
[ Louis' Room ](http://www.shakuntalamindia.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/slider2.jpg)   
  
[ Liams Room ](http://tallowhouse.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Luxury-Bedroom-Design-Trends.jpg)   
  
[ Zayns Room ](http://tracepaper.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/12-master-bedroom-1.jpg)   
  
[ Nialls Room ](http://tikkat.com/modern-tween-boy-bedroom-ideas/dazzling-tween-boy-bedroom-ideas-with-cool-white-platform-bed-frame-on-combined-soft-black-mattress-and-wonderful-two-white-wood-nightstand-table-plus-double-desk-lamp-also-modern-black-white-wood-war/)


	7. Chapter 4

****Louis POV  
We got home and I went straight to bed.  
Well I tried but then I went on twitter and saw my concert was trending.  
I laughed and I didn't thin that would happen.  
I posted random stuff and laughed at the comments.  
I went to a fan fiction website called Quotev.com and looked up fan fictions about myself.  
I read one called [ Little Lady](http://www.quotev.com/story/3102170/Stop-Just-stop/).  
I love that story for some reason.  
After about 5 chapters I got tired and went to sleep.  
  
Victoria's POV  
I got home from the concert and screamed my lungs off with Chelsea.  
We were look at the things they signed and MINE had a Skype name on it.  
ME, I, I had the Skype name of THE Louis Tomlinson.  
We went straight to bed as if we were drunk not even changing.  
\-----The Day After-----  
I woke up and went to shower.  
I washed all the dye out and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/random_outfit/set?id=131102462).  
I walked out and decided to go out for a bit since Chelsea was asleep.  
I went to the park and sat on the swings.  
I heard the loudest laugh I have ever heard and looked the way it came from.  
I saw 5 boys with hoods  and sunglasses on.  
They looked familiar but I couldn't place it.  
They looked around and I guess didn't see me and took their hoods and glasses off.  
I looked at them in awe it was One Direction and the laugh was none others than Niall Horans.  
I was shocked to say the least but acted as if they weren't there.  
They started running to the swings but I pretended not to hear them  
I guess they saw me because they stopped running.  
Then I see 5 pairs of shoes in front of me.  
I look up and they just stared at me.  
Then the weirdest thing happened.  
Louis Tomlinson. THE Louis Tomlinson of One Direction spoke.  
  
Louis POV  
  
Me and the boys were running to the swings when we saw a girl.  
I walked up to her slowly as she looked at us.  
I then said "Hi, weren't you at the 5 SOS concert the other night?"  
She looked at me and nodded.  
I laughed when I realized she was the girl at the food court.  
The other lads caught on I guess cause they started laughing too.  
She looked at us until I realized I gave her my Skype name and she never called.  
"You never called." I told her.  
She looked up with a smile and said "I went straight to bed after the concert sorry."  
I laughed and told her she should call later.  
She nodded but didn't leave she just kept swinging.  
I sat on the swing next to her and started to swing.  
As I swung all I could think was "this girl is different."  
  
Victoria's POV  
  
I got off the swing after a while said I would call and left.  
When I got home I realized I was supposed to get back 3 hours ago and that I had missed lunch.  
Chelsea was sitting there eating pizza when I walked into her room.  
She looked at me when I walked in ate bit it really slowly.  
I told her to come with me to the mall and she agreed.  
\-----Skipping Car Ride------  
We got to the mall and went window shopping cause we forgot our money.  
We went to every store than we went to work.  
I walked into game stop and went to the register.  
As I stood there I saw a man walk in wearing all black and didn't think anything about it.  
I kept looking and saw 9 boys walking wearing hoods an sunglasses.  
They walked in and started looking at video games.  
I love when people come but I love my job.  
They each choose a game and came to the register.  
I smiled and said "Did you find everything you were looking for?"  
They looked up for a second and nodded.  
I scanned their items and bagged them.  
I asked for the amount they needed to pay and they asked if I could divide it between them.  
I smiled and nodded.  
I grabbed a calculator and typed in 50.50/9=5.61  
They each paid and took their things but they seemed familiar.  
I went home and went to bed.  
\-----------A/N------------  
I finally updated!!! WOOO!!!!! Sorry but I had school and homework to do!!! I already now what to do for the next one too!!!!! Thank you for reading  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
